La esencia del quidditch
by Cris Snape
Summary: Katie Bell lleva enamorada de Oliver Wood desde que lo vio por primera vez cuando tenía once años. Sin embargo, el chico sólo vive por y para el quidditch y a ella le resulta muy complicado lograr acercarse a él. ¿Le ayudará la amortentia a tener éxito? Historia escrita para el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Hierba fresca

**LA ESENCIA DEL QUIDDITCH**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Olores de Amortentia"**__ del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

_Después de presentar el primer fic para el reto, protagonizado por Marius Black y su esposa (en mi mente se llama Prudence), me planteé la posibilidad de escribir sobre Isla Black y Robert Hitchens. Realmente quería hacerlo porque la pareja me encanta y disfruto mucho trabajando con estos personajes, pero finalmente llegué a la conclusión de que podía resultar un poco repetitivo escoger a dos Black que, para colmo, fueron repudiados por la familia. Así pues, he puesto a trabajar al muso, le he dado una vuelta de tuerca a mi imaginación y aquí estoy._

_Sólo he escrito una vez sobre Oliver Wood y Katie Bell. Fue para otro reto y me lo pasé pipa encerrándolos en el armario, así que creo que es una buena oportunidad para retomar a la pareja. Serán tres capítulos cortos y espero que os entretengáis con ellos y no se os hagan pesados de leer. Y, bueno, después de todo el rollo que estoy soltando, creo que lo mejor es ponerse manos a la obra y empezar de una buena vez con la historia. ¿Os parece bien? ¡Allá vamos!_

* * *

**1**

**Hierba fresca**

¿Qué pasa cuando el chico que te gusta pasa de ti como de alimentar a un escreguto de cola explosiva? Obviamente, te vuelves loca.

No es algo que ocurra de la noche a la mañana. Primero, te sientes avergonzada.

—_Me gustas, Bell._

— _¿De veras? Tú también me…_

—_Eres la mejor cazadora que he visto en años. Será un placer tenerte en el equipo._

Después, llega la indignación.

— _¿No te parece muy raro lo que ha pasado con Harry?_

—_Maldito Torneo de los Tres Magos._

—_Yo no creo que él haya metido su nombre en el cáliz._

—_Mira que suspender el campeonato de quidditch._

—_Oliver. ¿Me estás escuchando?_

—_Me cago en…_

— _¡Oliver!_

— _¿Bell?_

— _¡Te estoy hablando, idiota?_

— _¿Qué? ¿De qué? Estaba pensando._

—_Ya. Olvídalo._

Y, claro está, la tristeza no podía faltar a su cita contigo.

— _¿Te has enterado, Katie? Wood se ha enrollado con Fletcher, de Hufflepuff._

—_Fletcher. Pensé que no le gustaba ninguna chica._

—_Pues ya ves._

Pese a ser consciente de que Wood es un idiota obsesionado con el quidditch y con menos sensibilidad emocional que ese pazguato de Ronald Weasley, no puedes evitar que te guste. Un montón. Demasiado.

Pasas semanas intentando quitártelo de la cabeza. Te fijas en chicos que son mucho más guapos que él. O más simpáticos, o más inteligentes o más divertidos. Cualquiera te vale siempre y cuando no sea Wood. Pruebas a centrarte más en los estudios o en el quidditch e, incluso, te aficionas a la papiroflexia, pero no obtienes resultados positivos.

Oliver Wood te ha vuelto loca. No hay solución. Por eso, cuando Leanne se te acerca esa mañana y te mira como si se le acabara de ocurrir la mejor idea del mundo, temes que vaya a ser capaz de convencerte para hacer una estupidez.

No andas muy desencaminada.

—Mira, Katie. He pensado que si no puedes olvidarte de Wood. Y, por cierto, no entiendo por qué te gusta tanto si es un cretino y ni siquiera es la mitad de guapo que Cedric Diggory. En fin, si no puedes olvidarte de él, vamos a hacer que se enamore de ti.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

—Es evidente, amiguita. Un Filtro de Amor.

— ¿Un Filtro de Amor? Creo que no son del todo legales.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, Katie. En el amor y en la guerra, todo vale.

Y ahí estás, escondida en los lavabos de Myrtle la Llorona e intentando no equivocarte para poder preparar la poción de amor más perfecta que se haya cocido jamás. Sabes que estás haciendo una tontería y que Oliver te odiará cuando se entere de lo que estás haciendo. Aunque, por otra parte, Leanne tiene toda la razón del mundo: Oliver no tiene por qué enterarse.

Te inclinas un poco hacia delante para añadir las alas de mariposa troceadas y te cruzas de brazos. Ya falta muy poco y Leanne anda dando vueltas por ahí, mirándose en los espejos y luchando encarnizadamente contra el grano que le ha salido en mitad de la frente. Tu conciencia insiste en que estás cometiendo un error, pero cuando la poción está lista, sonríes como no has sonreído en mucho tiempo. Aspiras el aroma y cierras los ojos.

— ¿A qué hueles? —Pregunta Leanne con interés.

Tú sólo sonríes, llenas un frasquito con el Filtro de Amor y te pones en pie.

— ¿Te encargas de guardar el resto? Podría necesitarlo más adelante.

—De acuerdo. Pero, Katie. ¿Dónde vas?

—Al campo de quidditch. Sé que Oliver ha estado entrenando en solitario y a lo mejor necesita que alguien le lleve un poco de agua.

Le guiñas un ojo a tu amiga y ella entiende lo que vas a hacer porque se ríe. No esperas a que te felicite por el plan. Sales corriendo y tardas un tiempo sorprendentemente corto en llegar a tu destino.

Efectivamente, Oliver está allí. Guapísimo, subido sobre su escoba, con su pelo castaño oscuro, su cuerpo fornido y su rostro perfecto. Estás a punto de suspirar como la adolescente enamorada que eres, pero logras centrarte en el plan y localizas la bolsa de deporte de tu amado unos metros más allá. Por suerte, su botella de agua está a la vista y la coges porque sabes que nadie está mirando. Te dispones a verter el Filtro de Amor en su interior y, entonces, el olor te inunda las fosas nasales.

Hierba fresca. El primer aroma del que disfrutaste nada más oler aquella poción. Miras nuevamente a Oliver y te dices que todo sería mucho más fácil si él también te quisiera, si le dieras de beber el Filtro de Amor que tanto has tardado en elaborar. Piensas en lo bonito que sería estar con él, besarle y abrazarle, y te das cuenta de que no es lo que quieres. Porque puedes estar loca, pero no tanto.

Por supuesto, deseas que Oliver algún día haga todas esas cosas contigo, que te quiera como tú le quieres a él, pero no puedes hechizarle para conseguirlo. Quieres ganarte su cariño de forma honesta, así que no te lo piensas dos veces y tiras la poción al suelo. Hasta es posible que no la necesites en el futuro.

— ¡Bell! —Su voz te sobresalta—. ¿Qué haces?

—He venido a verte. ¿Quieres un poco de agua?

—Si me haces el favor de pasármela.

Una vez más, el imbécil de Wood no se da cuenta de que le miras con ojos de cordero degollado. Se limita a beber y a retomar el vuelo y tú te quedas muy quieta. Tal vez ya no estés tan loca como lo estuviste unos minutos antes, pero sigues sintiéndote fatal.

¡Malditos sean Oliver Wood y el quidditch!

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido la primera viñeta? Tiene 940 palabras, así que me ha faltado un poquito para llegar al límite. Espero conocer vuestras opiniones al respecto porque, si no lo hacéis, vamos a tener que enfrentarnos a una nueva reposición de "Verano Azul" o, peor aún, "Médico de Familia". Luego no digáis que no os lo he advertido._


	2. Sudor

**LA ESENCIA DEL QUIDDITCH**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**2**

**Sudor**

Cuando Oliver Wood abandonó Hogwarts, aún ignoraba lo perdidamente enamorada que estás de él. Leanne intentó convencerte para que te lanzaras de cabeza a las fauces del dragón y le confesaras tus sentimientos. ¿Qué podías perder si Oliver se había graduado?

Pero no lo hiciste. Y, aunque tu mejor amiga también insistió sobre ese punto, tampoco hiciste uso del Filtro de Amor tan cuidadosamente elaborado. A veces tenías la tentación de hacerlo, pero siempre terminabas entrando en razón. No necesitabas una relación cuyos cimientos fueran una mentira. Querías que Oliver te quisiera de verdad.

Sin embargo, con él fuera de juego no había muchas esperanzas. También terminaste tus estudios, siempre pensando en él, siempre soñando con un reencuentro que nunca se producía. Creíste que una vez fuera de la escuela sería más fácil verle de nuevo, pero Oliver Wood ya era jugador de quidditch profesional y no tenía tiempo para nada más que el deporte.

Esta noche, pese a que nunca has podido arrancártelo del corazón, consigues no pensar en él. Porque esta noche es la Batalla de Hogwarts y el destino del mundo mágico está en vuestras manos. Debéis enfrentaos a los mortífagos para evitar que lo destruyan todo. Debéis hacer que todo sea mucho mejor de lo que es ahora.

Tienes miedo. Cuando acudes a la llamada del Ejército de Dumbledore, una voz dentro de tu cabeza no para de decirte que eres estúpida. Te recuerda que estarías mucho mejor en casa, esperando como tantos otros en tu misma situación. Quieres poder quedarte allí, en tu habitación de cuando eras niña, junto a tus padres y a tus hermanos y, sin embargo, te obligas a ir a Hogwarts. Es lo que todos los magos y brujas decentes de Inglaterra deberían hacer: ayudar a salvar el mundo.

Puesto que eres buena volando, decides atacar desde la escoba. No sabes cómo, pero formas parte del mismo grupo que Roger Davis y Heidi MacAboy, otrora enconados enemigos en el campo de quidditch, actualmente valiosos aliados en el mismo lugar. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión no se trata de pelear por una snitch, sino por salvar la vida. Tus compañeros se dejan la piel y tú apenas puedes pensar mientras lanzas un hechizo tras otro. La adrenalina te vuelve irreflexiva y veloz y sonríes cada vez que logras derribar a algún mortífago.

Nunca pensaste que podrías sentirte tan viva. Crees que estás dándolo todo y no te das cuenta de que el maleficio se acerca por tu espalda. Heidi trata de advertirte, pero te alcanza igual. Lo último que recuerdas antes de caer al suelo es un gran dolor justo en el hombro derecho.

Quieres despertar para seguir batallando, pero tu mente te lleva a un lugar distinto y a un tiempo lejano. No sabes cómo has llegado allí, pero nuevamente estás en los lavabos de Myrtle la Llorona preparando la Amortentia. Te inclinas sobre el caldero y aspiras el aroma. La hierba fresca que tantas veces ha terminado pegada en las botas de Oliver Wood. El olor a sudor, masculino y embriagante, que desprende su cuerpo después del quidditch y…

Sudor.

Tus párpados tiemblan porque reconoces el olor enseguida. Porque has tenido ocasión de charlar con compañeros que desprendían toda clase de aromas de lo más desagradables, pero ninguno se parece al del sudor de Oliver Wood. Porque tal vez debería resultarte molesto, pero muchas noches ha convertido los sueños más vulgares en experiencias inolvidables.

—Katie. ¿Me oyes?

Su voz. ¡Oh, su maravillosa voz! Oliver está ahí, justo a tu lado, susurrando tu nombre y agarrándote la mano. Porque es él quien te acaricia los dedos y quien parece preocupado por tu estado de salud. Porque sólo por ver a Oliver Wood merece la pena hacer el esfuerzo y abrir los ojos.

Te cuesta bastante, pero finalmente lo consigues. A tu alrededor, todo es blanco deslumbrante y limpieza. Y, por supuesto, Oliver Wood, con su pelo oscuro y sus ojos repletos de inquietud.

—Katie. ¡Al fin despiertas! ¿Estás bien?

No sabes qué responder. Acabas de darte cuenta de que te duelen partes del cuerpo que no sabías que existían, pero la verdad es que te encuentras bastante bien. ¿Cómo no estarlo con el chico de tus sueños al lado y cogiéndote la mano?

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntas al fin, aturdida y vagamente consciente de que lo último que hiciste antes de dormirte fue tomar parte en una cruenta batalla.

—Todo ha terminado, Katie —Y cuando Oliver sonríe, el dolor es más pequeño y el amor que le profesas, más grande—. Hemos ganado. Harry derrotó a ese monstruo y los mortífagos que no cayeron, están siendo perseguidos. Ganamos, Katie.

— ¿Ganamos?

—Sí.

Te alegras muchísimo, por supuesto que sí, pero te alegras aún más porque Oliver no deja de llamarte por tu nombre de pila. No Bell, como hacía antes, sino Katie. Y es maravilloso. Podrías regodearte en ello durante horas, pero otra clase de dudas te asaltan.

— ¿Dónde estoy?

—En la enfermería de Hogwarts. Te dieron con un maleficio muy peligroso, pero la señora Pomfrey dice que te vas a poner bien. Sólo has estado inconsciente unas horas.

— ¿Sólo unas horas?

—Y mira lo que ha cambiado todo.

Le contemplas fijamente. Te encanta coger su mano, saber que por un rato eres el centro de su universo, pero entonces Oliver mira a su espalda y se remueve.

—Tengo que irme. Quiero ayudar a buscar posibles víctimas entre los escombros.

—Oliver…

—Pero no te preocupes. Tus padres están aquí. Y tus hermanos también. ¡Hasta Leanne ha venido!

Quieres preguntarle si todos están bien, pero la magia que existía entre vosotros hasta hace un instante se ha roto. Oliver te palmea un hombro y se marcha dando grandes zancadas. Tú te quedas con cara de tonta y te preguntas cómo es posible que hayas albergado la esperanza de que ese idiota sienta algo por ti. Es Oliver Wood, capitán de quidditch, y nunca cambiará.

* * *

_He aquí el segundo capítulo. Tiene exactamente 990 palabras, así que me he aproximado al límite de palabras pero no lo he sobrepasado. Como veis, se ha producido un pequeño salto temporal y mucho me temo que recurriré al mismo sistema para el siguiente capítulo. Sé que el olor a sudor no es el más grande del mundo, pero Katie está hasta las trancas por Oliver y todo lo suyo le parece genial y único. Tufillo incluido. Para dar vuestras opiniones, ya sabéis como proceder. Besetes y hasta pronto._


	3. Ropa recién lavada

**LA ESENCIA DEL QUIDDITCH**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**3**

**Ropa recién lavada**

No puedes creerte lo que Oliver ha hecho. Sabes que está obsesionado con el quidditch y que es capaz de cualquier cosa para ganar un partido, pero nunca juega sucio. Estás tan enfadada que ahora mismo no te gusta ni un poco. Que sí, que por lo general estás perdidamente enamorada de él, aunque siga sin hacerte caso y tenga a la mitad de las chicas del mundo mágico suspirando por sus huesos, pero en este momento lo que más te apetece es colgarlo por las orejas de uno de los aros del campo de quidditch.

¿Cómo se puede ser tan idiota? ¿Cómo ha podido irse a por ti de esa manera para evitar que le metieras un gol? ¡Sólo era un tanto, por los calzones zarrapastrosos de Merlín! ¿Qué trabajo le costaba dejarte marcar? Total, su equipo iba a ganar de todas formas. ¿Era necesario ponerse en ese plan para mantener el dichoso marcador a cero? Pues no, el señorito tuvo que interponerse en tu camino y estuvo a punto de tirarte de la escoba. ¿No se supone que sois amigos?

Es cierto que desde que terminó la guerra, os veis bastante a menudo. Incluso ahora que tú también juegas en un equipo de quidditch profesional, porque tu pericia sobre la escoba te hizo famosa después de la Batalla de Hogwarts y fueron muchos los que te echaron la caña para ver si picabas. Bien es cierto que el trabajo os absorbe mucho tiempo, especialmente a Oliver, pero acostumbráis a quedar y salís juntos para divertiros y charlar. ¡Joder! Nunca os habéis llevado tan bien y ahora te hace esto. Vale, pues si se piensa que le vas a perdonar fácilmente, la lleva clara.

Eres la última en abandonar el vestuario del equipo visitante. Deberías volver a casa con tus compañeros, pero prefieres quedarte sola para intentar calmarte. No quieres tener que gritar delante de ellos para que se piensen que estás chiflada. Porque sí, estás un poco loca por Oliver, pero nadie tiene que saberlo. Tan sólo Leanne es consciente de que el tiempo no te ha hecho olvidarte del mayor imbécil del mundo mágico.

A veces, incluso piensas que es peor que cuando tenías quince años. Porque ahora eres una mujer supuestamente hecha y derecha que no debería ocultar botecitos de Amortentia en su casa. ¿Y qué quieren que hagas? En alguna que otra ocasión se te ha pasado por la mente hacer uso de la Poción de Amor para enrollarte con Oliver de una vez. Porque vale que quieras hacer las cosas bien y ganarte su corazón por méritos propios, pero ya estás más que harta. Oliver Wood no reconocería a una novia potencial ni aunque se plantara desnuda delante de él.

— ¿Bell? Me alegra que todavía estés aquí.

Sí. Bell volvió en cuanto la señora Pomfrey te permitió abandonar la enfermería. Katie seguramente quedó olvidada entre los escombros humeantes de Hogwarts. El hecho de que siga llamándote así te cabrea aún más y no le sonríes al hablar.

— ¿Qué quieres, Wood?

—Tus compañeros me dijeron que estabas haciendo cosas. Aquí. Y yo quiero hablar contigo. Pensaba que tendría que ir a buscarte a tu casa.

No puedes más. Llevas muchos años teniendo paciencia con él, pero estás harta. Muy harta. Todo lo que Oliver Wood tiene de encantador, también lo tiene de insoportable patán.

—Y eso hubiera sido muy horrible. ¿Verdad? —Espetas con la escoba en una mano y el dedo de la otra alzado—. Porque el grandísimo guardián Oliver Wood no tiene por qué visitar a una insignificante cazadora de un equipo mediocre en su casa. ¿No es eso?

Ese idiota tendría que darse cuenta de que no estás de humor, pero te mira fijamente y pronuncia unas palabras que te sacan de quicio definitivamente. La explosión resulta más violenta que una de esas bombas atómicas que fabrican los muggles.

— ¿Te pasa algo, Bell?

— ¿Qué si…? ¿Qué si me pasa algo? ¡Pues claro que me pasa, grandísimo gilipollas! Me pasa que has estado a punto de tirarme de la escoba porque para ti lo único que importa es el quidditch. Te da igual que seamos amigos o que tus compañeros vayan ganando por doscientos puntos. ¡Estás como una puta cabra, Oliver! Desde Hogwarts. Lo único que te importa es el quidditch, pero hay más cosas. ¡Y me tienes harta! Ya no sé qué hacer para que te des cuenta de que me…

Te callas. No quieres decirle que te gusta porque seguramente convertiría esa bronca en nada. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, seguramente Oliver ni se dará cuenta de la confesión. Porque Oliver Wood nunca escucha. Tal vez, si te convirtieras en una bludger parlanchina, te prestaría atención, pero sólo eres Bell.

— ¡Deja de mirarme así, idiota! Ya no te aguanto más. Sólo sabes hablar de quidditch y del campeonato y de los puntos que tu equipo de mierda le saca al segundo clasificado. Estoy cansada de…

Oliver te ha estado observando con los ojos abiertos como platos. Sabes que le has estado gritando, en un vano intento por desahogar tu frustración. Pensabas que no reaccionaría, así que el hecho de que ahora mismo te esté dando un beso de los que quitan el hipo te resulta, cuanto menos, sorprendente. Alucinante. Increíble.

— ¿Qué haces? —Susurras cuando aleja sus labios de los tuyos. Las rodillas te tiemblan un poco y resulta muy agradable que tenga una mano puesta en tu cuello.

—Quería que te callaras.

— ¿Qué…? —Vuelves a enfadarte e intentas pegarle de nuevo, pero te detiene—. ¡Imbécil!

—Escucha, Katie. He venido a disculparme.

¿Katie? ¿Vuelves a ser Katie?

—He sido un idiota y lo siento.

Parpadeas. No puedes hablar.

—Me alegra haber venido.

—Me has besado —Musitas, incapaz de reaccionar—. ¿Te gusto?

—Más que el quidditch.

Como declaración de amor es una mierda, pero notas el olor a la ropa recién lavada de Oliver y te acuerdas de la Amortentia. El último aroma de tu Poción de Amor. El que os unirá, esperas que para siempre.

* * *

_Termino la historia con una viñeta de 1003 palabras. He conseguido rebajar bastantes de las 1025 iniciales, pero ya no puedo más. Espero que podáis perdonarme porque, demonios, OIiver ha besado a Katie. ¿Qué más queréis? Por lo demás, espero que la historia os haya gustado y me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones. Para hacerlo, sólo debéis clicar más abajo y rellenar ese recuadrito tan mono. Besetes y hasta la próxima._


End file.
